Not So Bright Future/Quotes
:(Dimmsdale 20 years in the future) :(Dimmsdale Elementary;Tommy jumps out of his mother's car, which has a "Tell me I'm pretty!" bumper sticker on the rear bumper) :Tommy: Bye, mom. Thanks for the lift. :Trixie: Any time, Tommy. Hope you enjoy your first day in school. :(Tommy turns around and sees Dimmsdale Elementary, looking different as it was twenty years ago) :Tommy: Wow! It really is thirty stories high. :Trixie: Yeah, back then it was only one story high, but now it's become one big elevator. :Tommy: I'm sure I'll be fine, mom. :Trixie: Okay. Have fun now. (drives away) :Tommy: Just looking at this place really gives me goosebumps. :(A car passes by) :Timmy: Hope you have fun in your first day in school, Tammy. :Tammy: I sure will, daddy. :Tootie: And be sure keep your contacts inside your oddly pink backpack at all times. :Tammy: You got it mother. :(jumps out of the car; car drives away; Tammy walking until she saw Tommy) :Tammy: Well, well. If it isn't my half-brother, Tommy. :Tommy: Tammy, you come to school here too? :Tammy: That's right. Also, if you're willing to need some help, we've got some (pulls out her "school supplies") extra supplies for the job. :(school supplies reveal themselves as Cosmo, Wanda and Poof) :Wanda: Your wish is our command, Tommy. :Cosmo: Yeah, otherwise, you'll probably get yourself lost inside the new and improved school crying out for help. :Wanda: Not helping, Cosmo. :Tommy: It's good to have fairy godparents looking out for us. :Poof: You said it. Now that we're keeping an eye on our former godchild's children. :Tammy: Must have been fun back then, huh? :Cosmo: It sure was. Despite the fact that we been through serious occasions. :Tommy: I take it that you guys, dad, Aunt Timantha, mom-in-law Tootie and the others had been through many adventures together. :Wanda: Yeah, time goes by fast. Well, you two better get prepared for Mr. Crocker's class. :Tommy: Mr. Crocker? I thought he retired. :Cosmo: No, no. She meant Kevin Crocker. Denzel Crocker's nephew. And don't worry, he's no deranged fairy hunter. :Tommy: Oh, well, that's a relief. (looks at Tammy with an umbrella) Uh, what's with the umbrella? :Tammy: Didn't you get the memo? It's "Throwing Heavy Objects Day" in Mr. Crocker's class. (fairies turned to Tammy's school supplies) Heads up. (walks out) :Tommy: Heads up? :(Tommy looks up and sees a giant heavy anvil about to crush him until a girl showed up and saved him) :Girl: What are you, nuts? Don't you know it's "Throwing Heavy Objects Day" in Mr. Crocker's class? (picks him up from the ground with his hand) You could've gotten yourself... (eyes wide open after seeing Tommy's face)... crushed? (smiles; hearts around her; Tommy makes a confused look; the girl snaps out of it; punches Tommy) :Tommy: Ow! Why'd you do that? :(girl looks away with a blushed face; walks away) :Tommy: Okaaay... (looks up and sees more objects falling out the window; Tommy dodges them while trying to make his way inside the front door panting) Note to self: wish for an indestructible body. :(a boy walks out of the principal's office) :Elmer: Next time you shoot water balls, don't leave your initials on it. :Boy: Yes sir, Principal Boyle sir. :Elmer: Now hurry up, you're going to be late for class. :Boy: (walks until he sees Tommy) Oh, hello. You're new here? :Tommy: Oh yes. My name is Thomas Turner, but you can call me Tommy. :Boy: Wait, Turner? As in Timmy Turner's son? :Tommy: Yeah. :Boy: Well, what a coincidence. My dad, Ivan Prestonovich is best friends with yours. :Tommy: Really? :Boy: No fooling. And it sure is nice to meet you. I'm Gregory Prestonovich. Greg for short. :Tommy: (shakes hands) Nice to meet you too, Greg. Uh, not that it's any of my business, but what was going on earlier? :Greg: Oh, I was just pulling off one of my one day a week pranks. I'm an incurable prankster and I'm proud! Then again, it wasn't a smart move to leave my name on everything. But I have a good heart, never the less. So, you enjoying your first day in school? :Tommy: Maybe... I dunno. I was nearly killed by a falling anvil until this girl showed up and saved me. Then she made some googly eyes at me, and then all of a sudden, she punched me on the shoulder and romantically walked away. I think she has mixed feelings towards me and doesn't want to blab it out on others. :Greg: Who does this girl look like? :Tommy: (as he and Greg started walking to class) Well, she's about a few inches taller than the both of us, has brown hair with a pony tail and wears cheerleading clothes with a Dimmsdale initial on her orange shirt. :Greg: Oooh. I take it you've must have met my half-sister, Jessica Prestonovich. Jessie for short. :Tommy: That was your sister? :Greg: Yep, biological daughter of mom-in-law, Veronica. :Tommy: Now that makes complete sense. My dad's been telling stories about his relationship problems. He's had a life-time crush on my mom, then gave up and started dating mom-in-law Tootie. Also, he's told me about your mother-in-law's relationship with my dad as well. :Greg: Yeah, Jessie really takes after her. :Tommy: So, who is your mom-in-law into now? :Greg: She's with another one of your dad's old childhood friends, Chester McBadbat. Unfortunately, they were unable to have children. Still, I'd figure Chester as a distant uncle to me, taking me and Jessie on off-time schedules outside his police duties. :Tommy: That's nice. :Greg: I take it your fairy godparents, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof are with your half-sister too? :Tommy: (panics) What?! (cautiously looks around) How do you know I have fairies? :Greg: It's okay, my godparents, Astronov, Neptunia and Sunny are lifelong friends with yours and they used to belong to my parents. :Tommy: Interesting. How are your parents? :Greg: Well, my pop Ivan works on picking up and passing down boxes of food in navy ships, and my mom, Chloe, works on nurturing unhealthy animals and taking them to their natural habitat. :Tommy: That's amazing. Well, looks like we're late for class. ---- :(Kevin Crocker's class) :Girl: D.J., didn't mommy and daddy tell you no music while in class? :D.J.: I'm sorry, is the music too loud? :Girl: Just don't get caught. I don't wanna have to help get you out of trouble. :D.J.: Don't worry C.J., I'll be careful. :(camera moves to Jessie) :Jessie: (sigh) My love for Tommy, which burns with the passion of a thousand suns, has a strange sense of deja vu. Huh, must have really took after my mom. :Kevin Crocker: Okay class, you've done well with throwing heavy objects out the window and I couldn't be more proud. You all get an A+! :(kids cheering;door knocks) :Kevin Crocker: Who is it? :(door automatically opens Greg and Tommy walks in) :Kevin Crocker: Well Mr. Prestonovich, you're better late than ever, are you? :Greg: Sorry I'm late, Mr. Crocker, I was just helping the new student find his way here. :Kevin Crocker: So, you must be Thomas. :Tommy: That's Tommy, and yes. I just transferred here. :Kevin Crocker: Well, it sure is nice to welcome new faces in school. And don't worry kid, I'm nothing like my crazy uncle. Just introduce yourself, and everything will be just fine. :Tommy: Uhh.. eh... umm... Hello? :Kids: Hi, Tommy. :(Jessie sighs) :Tammy: Oooh. Looks like somebody loves my brother. :Jessie: Do not! :(Jessie dashes to Tommy and punches him in his shoulder and walks back to her desk) :Kevin Crocker: Jessica, no punching the new kid. :Jessie: Sorry Mr. Crocker, won't happen again. (to herself) Oh, why me? :Kevin Crocker: Take your seat Tommy. :(Tommy walks and sits on his seat next to Greg) :Kevin Crocker: Now, as you're all aware, Friday we are going to Ocean Universe for a field trip. :Tommy: Haven't been here for three minutes and already a field trip is scheduled. :Greg: This school has a lot less homework and assignments and more activity. :Tommy: Awe...some. :Kevin: Be sure to pick your partners while on your way out. Which is... (school bell rings)... now. :(kids leave the classroom) :(Tommy and Greg walked out, D.J. and C.J. walked to them) :D.J.: So, new kid, you wanna be in a group with us? :Tommy: Umm... :C.J.: Don't be scared, we mean you no harm. :Greg: Tommy, this is David James and his one month younger sister, Celia. :D.J.: You might as well just call me D.J. :C.J.: And C.J.'s the shorten out name for me. (pulls up a fist) Don't forget it. :(Tommy looking anxious) :C.J.: (laughs) Just yanking ya. :Tommy: (lightly laughs) Yeah... :D.J.: I take it you're kinda shy. It's cool. I have fears of my own. Caterpillars if you ask. :C.J.: D.J., how many times must I tell you, there is nothing creepy about caterpillars. :D.J.: There is too! They're like mini snakes. :Tommy: I would be glad to have you two in the group. :C.J.: Alright. :D.J.: (walks out with C.J.) Well, we'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget to bring frosting. :Tommy: Frosting? :Greg: Tomorrow is "Dessert Day" in class. :Tommy: Wow, having one hour days in the most awesome school that used to be not awesome back then is a killer. By the way, is there anything more I should know about D.J. and C.J.? :Greg: They are the children of our parents' childhood friends and genius', Anthony James or A.J. and his wife, Charlotte. :Tommy: Something tells me that they have a really strong relationship. :(Cosmo, Wanda and Poof poof on top of Tommy and Greg) :Wanda: They sure do, Sport. They've been on occasional adventures with your parents back in the day. Even though they didn't have any fairies, they were still good friends to us. :Poof: So, are you guys ready for your field trip in a few days? :Greg: We sure are, Poof. It's going to be a place where I'm going to make as much wishes as I can with Jessie and my fairies. :Jessie: (heard) That is if your wishes aren't too suspicious. :(Jessie and Tammy walk near Tommy and Greg) :Jessie: You've already gone into enough trouble with your water balloon pranks earlier. :Greg: Don't worry, I've learned my lesson, Never put initials on objects while pranking. :Tammy: Tommy, have you two started picking a group for the field trip? :Tommy: Yeah, we've already picked D.J. and C.J. to come. :Jessie: Perfect. We need those two and their smarts. :Tammy: So, what are you going to do for the rest of the day, Jessica? :Jessie: I'll be wishing up new perfume for me and the rest of the cheerleaders. They're gonna need it. :Greg: Must take someone with beauty to think of a wish like that. :Neptunia: (as Jessie's book) I dunno about beauty, (Neptunia along with Astronov and Sunny poofs into fairy form) but I prefer the term "helpful". :Tommy: So, you're Astronov, Neptunia and Sunny? :Astronov: You got that right. :Greg: So, it's all settled then, we just need one more person in our group. :Sunny: This sure is exciting. :Cosmo: Six kids who all have fairy godparents... :Astronov: Minus D.J. and C.J. :Cosmo: Right. ...are all going on a world wide field trip. :Tammy: It does sound great, Cosmo. Well, we might as well be on the search for one more kid. :Tommy: You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up in a minute. :(fairies disguise themselves; Jessie walks near Tommy) :Jessie: Need some help organizing your stuff, Tommy? :Tommy: You're not gonna hit me, are you? :Jessie: Hit you? Why would I do that? I offer to help, and all you could do is criticize me?! This relationship is all about you, you, YOU! :Tommy: Relationship? :Jessie: Just forget about it, Tommy. It's O-V-E-R ovah! (walks away) :Tommy: Phew. That's a relief. :Jessie: (walks back) It's okay, Tommy. I forgive you. :(punches Tommy out of the screen; walks away with hearts surrounding her) :Tommy: Ow! (sigh) Getting new friends is harder than I thought. I better catch up to Tammy. (starts walking) ---- :(Tammy walking until she heard bike noises and got ran over) :Boy: Oh, my gosh! Are you (pictures Tammy as a beautiful mermaid) (love-struck) okay? :(Tammy opens her eyes and pictures the kid handsome looking) :Tammy: (love-struck) I've never felt better. :Boy: Hey, wait a minute. Aren't you Tammy Turner? :Tammy: Yeah. :Boy: Well, it's so nice to meet you! My name is Otto Buxaplenty. :Tammy: Buxaplenty, as in, Remy Buxaplenty's son? :Otto: That's right. My dad and your dad had a rocky friendship when they were kids, but were able to put that aside. :Tammy: So I see. Oh, and hey, sorry about your bike. :Juandissimo: (as a bike helmet) Oh, no need for sientos. (He and Blonda turn to fairy form) It was just an accident. :Tammy: Hey, I know you two. You're Juandissimo and Blonda Magnifico. :Blonda: Pleased to meet you in person, Tamara. So, what's going on in your class? :Tammy: Oh, (to Otto) you're in the same school as me and Tommy? Huh. I've never noticed. And by answering your question, we are all having a field trip to Ocean Universe. :Otto: Ocean Universe?! Can I come? :Tammy: Sure, we do need one more for our group. :Otto: Yes. Who's in our group? :Tammy: Well, there me, Tommy, Greg, Jessie, C... :Otto: Wait. Did you just say Greg? :Tammy: Why, what's the matter? :Blonda: He once pulled a prank on Otto by wishing he and his house were in outer space. :Juandissimo: Turns out, it was all just background paper. :Tammy: Hmm. Clever. :Otto: Clever? He has no idea how scared I am when it comes to space. :Tammy: I'm sure he didn't mean you no harm. :Juandissimo: That's what we've been trying to tell him. :Tammy: Look, what do you say we just put that prank behind you and come with us to our field trip without any more thoughts about it, rather than thoughts on the rides? Please, for me? :Otto: (sigh) Alright. :Tammy: Yay! I'll see you Friday. :Otto: Friday. C'mon guys. :(Juandissimo turns into his bike helmet, Blonda turns into his bike and they all took off) :(Tommy walks near Tammy) :Tommy: So, I see you've met Otto Buxaplenty? :Tammy: (love-struck) Yeah... :Tommy: Don't tell me, you (red lips pop up) wove (lips back to normal) him. :Tammy: No, I don't (red lips pop up) wove (lips back to normal) him just because he's good looking and charming. :Tommy: Okay... :Tammy: That reminds me, you're staying at my house. :Tommy: Oh, right. Today's Wednesday. I forgot. So, when's our ride coming? :Sanjay: (heard) Right now. :(Sanjay and Timantha drive by on a motorcycle, with Sanjay sitting in the sidecar) :Timantha: You two sure are shaken up for your field trip this Friday. Or is it just the motorcycle? :Tommy: I could say the same, Aunt Timantha. So, how have you two been? :Sanjay: Oh, you know, just normal boring adult stuff you kiddies wouldn't understand. :Tammy: I do understand that being a librarian is challenging, but rewarding, Uncle Sanjay. :Sanjay: It sure is enough to support the family. :Timantha: Now, hop on. Your parents are waiting. :(Tammy and Tommy hop on the motorcycle) :Sanjay: Hold on tight. :Timantha: We'll take you two home in no time. :(Timantha starts driving) ---- :(Thursday) :(Timmy and Tootie walking their kids to school) :Tootie: I hope you kids have an amazing time in your field trip tomorrow. :Timmy: We'll wait for you two in the car while the one hour day in school is over. :Tommy: Okay, dad. See you in an hour. :(Tammy and Tommy hears turns around and sees D.J. and C.J. being dropped off by their parents) :Charlotte: You two have a nice day in school. :D.J.: Got it, mom. :A.J.: And C.J., what was it that I told you about the internet? :C.J.: No one can own the internet, Daddy, it's for everyone. :A.J: Good girl. :Charlotte: And David, honey, about your "bedroom", you really should think about redecorating. :(A.J. drives away) :D.J.: Why exactly did ma say "bedroom" like that? Oh, man. That means she knows about my secret lab. :C.J.: You take after dad and granddaddy. :D.J.: (looks) Oh, hey fellas! :Tammy: You guys ready for tomorrow? :C.J.: Heck yeah! A field trip of the generation! :Tommy: And here comes our other two members of our group. How's my elbow? :Tammy: It looks like it's prepared for a brusin' during a driving cruise tomorrow. :Tommy: (sarcastically) Thanks. I needed that. :Chloe: (checking Greg's backpack) Okay, nothing prankable inside. :Jessie: Don't worry, mom-in-law Chloe, I'll keep an eye on him. :Ivan: Good to hear, princess. Now, you two run along and have fun. :Greg and Jessie: We will! (both hop out of the car and wave goodbye to their parents as they drive out) :Jessie: Now, are you sure you can handle having Otto in the group? :Greg: I'm sure of it. I bet he's over that space prank. :(Remy Buxaplenty's car drives by; Otto and his dad get out) :Otto: Hello, fellow groups of our field trip, and Tammy. (looks; deadpan) Greg. :Greg: Otto. :Remy: Now, I'm sure that whatever he did to tick you off means you no harm. After all, my old pal Timmy use to do the same thing to me one time. Yet, how he did it was such a blur to me, I barely remember any of it. :(Juandissimo and Blonda look at each other) :Remy: Well, I best be on my way. I promised Trixie I would be there for her fashion show. Have fun, son. :(drives out) :Otto: Let's get things straight, Prestonovich, I don't like you, and you don't like me. :Greg: Well, guess we're both on the same page. :C.J.: If you two argumentative fools are done bickering, we need to get to Mr. Crocker's class to sign up for tomorrow. :(everyone nods in agreement) ---- :(Mr. Crocker's class; everyone holding frosting and sweets) :Kevin Crocker: Okay, since everyone's fully prepared by bringing dessert for "Frosting Thursday", let's get a role call for the two groups. Group One? :Tommy, Tammy, Greg, Jessie, D.J., C.J. and Otto: Here! :Kevin: Crocker: Let's see, There's the Turner's, the Prestonovich's, the James' and Otto Buxaplenty. :Otto: Accounted for. :Kevin Crocker: Alright, that's the whole group there. Now for Group number Two. :Howie, Katie and Ravi: Here! :Kevin Crocker: Wait a minute. I hear three voices and not four. Where's Mouse? :Ravi: Oh, he has an appointment today. He's being checked by Nurse Missy right now. :Mouse: (heard) And finished. :(camera moves to Mouse and Missy) :Missy: He's fine. Now, just be sure to take this cream with you during your field trip tomorrow, or else the killer whales nearby will give you an affection with your skin. :Mouse: Will do. Thanks, Nurse Missy. :(Missy walks out, Mouse sees Tommy) :Mouse: Now, I don't want to be rude to the new kid. Me and the other kids over there didn't get a chance to introduce ourselves. (shakes hands) My name is Mouse Knuckleshack. :Tommy: Knuckleshack? :Mouse: It was my great-grandfather's legally changed last name during World War II. :Howie: Hi, I'm Howard Owens. You can call me Howie. And I must warn you, I'm in an unbreakable trance when it comes to eating. Speaking of which, are you gonna eat that sundae cone? (shakes his head and slaps it) Snap out of it! (gets out of the way for the other kid) :Ravi: I'm Ravi Scott. If you're interested in sports, I'm game. :Katie: And my name's Katherine Ross, but everyone calls me Katie. It's a pleasure to meet you, Tommy. :Tommy: Feeling's mutual. :Kevin Crocker: Now that everyone's accounted for, are you all excited? :Kids: Yeah! :Kevin Crocker: Here are the locations for Ocean Universe. (pulls up a map) First, the Killer Whale Show. And we're aware that cream that Nurse Missy gave you will come in handy, Mouse. Next, the water rides, my personal favorite, and finally, the late night fireworks. The most perfect way to end a field trip. Oh, just imagine, watching fireworks near those who love you is even more entreating. :(Jessie looks at Tommy romantically) :Kevin Crocker: Now, let's all pack for tomorrow, and help me get rid of this giant bag of vegetables. It's not like anyone in this school is going to eat them. ---- :(Friday) :(Tommy and Tammy walk to the front door) :Mark Chang: (opens the door) Come on in! :Tommy: Holy Canole! (covers behind Tammy) What is that thing?! :Tammy: Take it easy, this is Mark Chang. Our school janitor. :Mark Chang: Wassap? :Tommy: Um, hi? Are you an alien? :Mark Chang: I sure am. :Tammy: He's from a strange planet known as Yugopotamia. He and Daddy were good friends back in the day. :Mark Chang: Sure are, little dudette. And if it wasn't for Chloe's heroism, we Yugopotamians would have never walk around the plan-et without a de-sguise. :Tommy: Wow, that's really cool. :Mark Chang: Yep, and now this alien has the right to be a human school janitor. I hope you two and your fairies have a great field trip. :Tommy: So, you know about Cosmo, Wanda and Poof too? :Mark Chang: Of course, if it wasn't for them, I never would have met your father. Also, I am under restrict order not to tell your parents about their full childhood. :Tommy: You mean about the fairies, right? :Mark Chang: Right. :Tammy: Well, we should get to class and wait for the bus to Ocean Universe. (walks inside) :Tommy: (walks with Tammy) Nice to meet you, Mark. :Mark Chang: Same here. (whistling while dusting the floor) :(Kevin Crocker's classroom) :Kevin Crocker: I've called the bus driver and he's on his way in two minutes. (bus arrives) More or less... :(kids cheering and ran to the bus) :Kevin Crocker: Form a line, kids, form a line. :(bus starts to drive) ---- :(Ocean Universe) :(bus parks; door opens, Kevin and the kids walk out) :Kevin Crocker: Well, here we are - Ocean Universe. :(camera moves around showing a full view of Ocean Universe) :Kids: Wow. :Kevin Crocker: Now, we are ahead of schedule, so, I'd recommend we all go on the karts for a while. :Kids: (cheering) :(Kart section) :(kids form a line) :Tad: Okay, you are all clear to pass. :Kevin Crocker: Nice to see you again, Tad. :Tad: Same here, Kevin. :Tommy: Tad? :Wanda: (poofs as Tommy's hat) Yes, he along with Chad were the two popular boys back in School. They were one of the main reasons your father couldn't be able to impress your mother. :Cosmo: (appears as Tommy's backpack) But, after Ivan and your Dad helped them get their popularity back, they finally decided to bury the hatchet. :Tad: So, you must to Timmy Turner's kid. :Tommy: Yes, sir. So, a little bird told me you and Chad were the most popular kids in Dimmsdale Elementary. :Tad: Yeah, and I'll admit, Chad and I were pretty big jerks back in the day until your father showed us the light. :Tommy: So I've heard. :Tad: Well, you've got an exciting day ahead of you. There's a kart with your name on it. :Tommy: (walks to his kart) Thanks. And it was nice knowing you. :Tad: Same here kid. And tell your father I said hi. (phone rings) Hey, Chad, how is it being a businessman? :Chad: Oh, you know, just kicking back and writing down stuff. :Tad: That's great. Well, gotta go. (dials out) (speaks through the mic) Fasten your seat belts. (pulls the switch) :(the kids and Kevin drive around the track with their karts until Ravi's kart hit a thumbtack and the others crash on each other and spin around) :Tammy: (holding a grip) I wish the karts were in control! :(Cosmo, Wanda and Poof raise their wands; '''REPAIRED!'; the karts parked in piece; the kids walk out of it)'' :Katie: If anybody needs me, I'm gonna (gags and takes off barfing off-screen) :C.J.: What just happened? :Howie: It's almost as if the tires weren't pumped enough. :Tammy: How could it be? :Kevin Crocker: Here's the culprit, (holds a thumbtack) a thumbtack was in the track. :Otto: I knew it! I knew I couldn't trust you and your pranks! :Greg: What? I didn't do that. Even I wouldn't do something that harmful. :Otto: Unlikely. :Greg: Fine. If you don't believe me, why don't we all go to the Killer Whale Show and you can prove me wrong. :Otto: Deal. ---- :(Killer Whale Show) :(kids watching while Mouse holds on to his cream) :Blonda: (as Otto's popcorn bag) Oh, here comes the Killer Whale King. :(the Killer Whale King does his amazing performance until a crack from the glass was shown and breaks the glass, setting the Killer Whales free) :(everyone screams and tries to swim away; one killer whale nearly catches Jessie) :Jessie: Astronov, Neptunia, Sunny, help! :(Astronov, Neptunia and Sunny appears as fish) :Jessie: Poof up something to stop the killer whales. :Neptunia: I think I know how. :Astronov: Please, no. :(Neptunia raises her wand and poofs up a hole in the ground draining the water and the Killer Whales barely move) :Astronov: Ah. Sorry I doubted you. :Neptunia: It's okay. (short pause) For what? :Kevin Crocker: Is everyone alright? :(kids groan) :Otto: Okay, maybe you aren't involved in these mishaps. :Greg: Thank you. :Tammy: Excuse me, Mr. Crocker, I need to talk with my brother for a bit. :Kevin Crocker: Sure thing, Tamara. :Tammy: C'mon Tommy, we have some... family business to discuss. :Tommy: Uhhh... okay?... ---- :Tammy: I don't know what's going on, but I assure you that those two mishaps were no accidents. :Tommy: But Greg's innocent. He was with us the whole time. :Otto: (with Jessie and Greg near him) Hey, are you guys alright? We were about to talk to you guys about what's been going on around the place. :Tommy: Yeah, that's just what we were discussing. :(the kids' fairies appear) :Juandissimo: We are also curious too. :Blonda: First, the kart track and now the Killer Whale performance. :Sunny: It's almost as if this field trip is starting to be bad luck. :Wanda: Bad luck!? Of course! It had to be the Anti-Fairies. I bet they are behind all of this. :Greg: What the heck's an Anti-Fairy? :Astronov: They are our opposite counterparts. They spread bad luck wherever they go. :Poof: Even on their favorite day, Friday the 13th. :Tammy: (gasp) I just realized, today is Friday and the 13th! :Otto: Well, we should be careful, no telling what they might do to us. :Neptunia: We got your backs. :Cosmo: Yeah, (camera shows D.J. and C.J. watching in shock noticing their friends have fairies) no Anti-Fairy is no match for a group of kids with fairy godparents! :Wanda: Keep it down Cosmo, someone might get suspicious. :(D.J. and C.J. quietly back away) :D.J.: Wow, real live fairies. I can't believe it. Our friends have fairy godparents. :C.J.: I bet we're not supposed to know about them. :D.J.: There are in a lot of trouble dealing with these Anti-Fairies they've talked about. And I would sure feel bad not to help out. :C.J.: Me too. But, what can we do? :D.J.: We'll just have to improvise. ---- :(Bad Luck traps around the kids) :Astronov: Okay, the traps are ready. :Tammy: Good. Now we'll just have to cause bad luck to get their attention. :Greg: Dealing with these Anti-Fairies should be a snap. :Tommy: Yeah, I'll bet they'll just start to run away from us like a scared cheerleader. :Greg: Yeah, both cheerleaders and Anti-Fairies have the weak sauce to push us around. :Tommy: Ha! I'll say. :(Jessie punch Greg and Tommy in the shoulder) :Tommy and Greg: Ow! :Greg: Except for you, sis. :Jessie: Too little, too late. :Sunny: Let's get unlucky. :(kids and their godparents use their traps to cause bad luck to get the Anti-Fairies attention; Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Foop, Anti-Neptunia, Anti-Astronov and Anti-Sunny appear) :Anti-Cosmo: Well, I'd figure Turner and Prestonovich's children would be involved in this. :Foop: Indeed so, father. It would be so nice to show their children how life can be unfair. :Wanda: Your time to terrorize the field trip is over, Anti-Fairies. :Anti-Neptunia: Oh, but today is our Christmas. And it comes out more than once a year. :Anti-Sunny: More presents for us. And those presents involve making human happy days turn into sad days. :Anti-Astronov: Yes, and once the day is done... oh, gosh darn it! Short term memory loss. And once the day is done... :Anti-Wanda: We'll be taking over this park and then the entire Earth. :Anti-Cosmo: Wow, dear, big words. You must be an idiot savant. :Anti-Wanda: You're half right. :Foop: And now, irritating children, (pulls up his bottle) TASTE YOUR DOOM! :Tommy: Or should I say yours! (presses a button releasing a magnetic butterfly net trapping the Anti-Fairies) :Anti-Cosmo: (as he restrains) You think we're gonna let you get off that easy? Well, let's see how well you can all stand for the next five minutes! (raises his wand and gets trapped along with the others) :Juandissimo: What does he mean by "stand"? :(ground shakes and breaks into pieces; the fairies lose their wands after the shaking and the wands fall into the collapsed ground) :Cosmo: Not good! :(Ocean Universe starts to break apart) :Ivette: This is Ivette Ubetcha with breaking news. Ocean Universe is breaking apart at the seams! (heard while Timmy and Tootie are watching from their TV) It is unknown what might be the cause of this, (to Ivan and Chloe watching from their house) but rest assured, (to A.J. and Charlotte) those inside the place... (to Chester and Veronica) will get out of there (to Timantha and Sanjay) in one piece. (to Trixie) May luck be with them (to Remy) at all times. :Timmy, Tootie, Ivan, Chloe, A.J., Charlotte, Chester, Veronica, Timantha, Sanjay, Trixie and Remy: THE KIDS!! :(Kevin, Tad and Group Two ran out of the park) :Kevin Crocker: (panting) Okay, we've made it out in one piece. Now to... woah... whaa... wait a minute. Where's group one!? :Ravi: Oh, no! They probably didn't make it. :Mouse: I'm sure they will be fine. :Katie: If they can make it. ---- :Otto: (as the other kids and godparents run from the obstacles) Go! Run! :(Cosmo, Wanda and Poof bump to one of the cracked walls and fell until they grab a hold of each other; Cosmo loses his grip of the cracked floor until D.J and C.J. save them) :C.J.: Need a hand? :Tommy: D.J.? :Greg: C.J.? :Tammy: You saved them! :D.J.: That's right. We're glad to help. :C.J.: Come on! We need to get moving. :(they continue running until Jessie gets trapped on top) :Jessie: Help! Someone! :Tommy: (looks up) Jessie! Jump down! :Jessie: It's too far! I'm scared! :Tommy: I'll catch you! :Jessie: (terrified look quickly turns to an excited look) You will? :Tommy: I... I think so. :Jessie: Oh, (jumps) Tommy! (falls down; Tommy holds his hands to catch her; THUD) That was so sweet, Tommy! :(collapsing ground surrounds Tommy and Jessie) :Tommy: Oh, man! We're done for! :Jessie: What are we going to do, Tommy? We have no magic! :Tommy: Jessie, since we're going to be crushed by a collapsing amusement park, I just wanted to say, even though you've given me so much pain, I just wanted to say, (inhales) I... (struggles) like... you! :Jessie: Aww. I like you too, Tommy. :Tommy: No, I mean I like you like you. :Jessie: You... you do!? :(Tommy nods his head) :Jessie: Wow! Gosh... I... :Tommy: Yeah, I'm pretty speechless too. :Jessie: (as she and Tommy's heads slowly get close to each other) (clears throat) Well, since this might be our final moment together, I was thinking... maybe we... should... probably... :(both nearly kiss until a rope hits their heads) :Tammy: Grab on! :(Tommy and Jessie grab on to the rope and holds on as they get pulled up) :Otto: We're so glad you two are safe. :Greg: But not for long! :C.J.: Good news! While we were trying to find you guys, I've took the liberty in finding (pulls up the fairies wands) these. :Fairies: Our wands! (grab their wands) :Cosmo: Quick, make a wish! :Tommy, Tammy, Greg, Jessie and Otto: We wish we were out of here! :Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Astronov, Neptunia, Sunny, Juandissimo and Blonda: You got it! :('''GONE')'' :(Kevin and the others watch as Ocean Universe collapses into pieces) :Kevin Crocker: No... :Howie: It can't be. :Mouse: They're... gone. :(Tommy and the gang walk near the others unharmed) :Tammy: 'Scuse me. :(kids and Kevin gasp) :Katie: You're alright! :Tad: We feared the worst. :Ravi: Thank goodness. :Kevin Crocker: Oh, what a thrill it is. Come on everyone. Let's get out of this horror show. ---- :(sidewalk near Dimmsdale Elementary; fairies recovering their godchildren) :Sunny: That was a close call. :Juandissimo: The important thing is, we're safe. :(Mark walks by and gives the kids tea) :Wanda: Thanks for driving the kids home, Mark. :Cosmo: We really appreciate it. :Mark Chang: Hey, anything for my old friends' children. Now, kids, I've already called your parents. They should be here, momentarily. :(Cars and Timantha's motorcycle show up; fairies poof away) :(the parents ran to their kids in relief and picking each of their own kids up) :Tootie: Oh, we're so glad our kids are okay! :Timmy: Yeah, we thought for sure we were going to lose you. :Tammy: We're fine, daddy. :Trixie: Tommy! :Tommy: Mom! :Remy: Otto, I'm so glad you're okay. :Otto: It's all good, dad. :(Tommy hugs his mother, Otto hugs his father) :(D.J. and C.J. ran to their parents and they all hugged) :Charlotte: Oh, my babies! :A.J.: You're okay. :Ivan: (as he and Chloe hug Greg and Jessie in relief) We have no idea what made that amusement park go down, but we're glad you kids are safe. :Chloe: You kids sure are fearless by getting out of there. And that took a lot of courage. We couldn't be more proud. :Greg: (in unison with Jessie) Thanks, Mom. :Jessie: (in unison with Greg) Thanks, Mom-in-law Chloe. :Veronica: Jessie! :Jessie: Mom! :Greg: Uncle Chester! :Chester: We've watched the news and heard you kids were trapped inside that amusement park. What the heck happened? :Tommy: (talking fast) Well, we were having a great time in Ocean Universe. We were all riding on the karts until we've hit a thumb tack which put all of our karts out of control. Then, we were watching the Killer Whales do their performance until a crack in the glass breaks and releases the whales to attack us, but we've outran them. Then after that, uhh... (Tammy, Greg, Jessie and Otto make no faces trying to tell Tommy about the Anti-Fairies) all of a sudden... (talks slower) there was a little crack on the floor and for some reason, it formed a large gap and that's what happened. :Timantha: (to Timmy) Must have really taken the fast motion talking after you, big brother. :A.J.: Well, now that this nightmare is over, let's all go home. :(Otto walks to Greg) :Otto: Hey, Prestonovich. :Greg: Hmmm? :Otto: Look, perhaps I was a bit hard on you and I apologize. :Greg: Hey, I'm the one who should be sorry. From now on, I'll try to keep my pranks in no harm. So, friends? :Otto: Friends. :(both shock each other with their joy buzzers) :Greg and Otto: What the... (look and see they have joy buzzers in their hands) :Greg: Oh, payback. :Otto: (chuckles) Yep. :Greg: (chuckles) Yeah, I kinda deserve that. :(camera zooms out as the parents take their kids to the cars and drive to their houses; Timantha and Sanjay wave goodbye and drive on their motorcycle; Mark waves goodbye as they all drive home) ---- :(Saturday) :(Tommy, Tammy and others sitting on the sidewalk) :C.J.: So, all this time you guys have fairy godparents? :Tommy, Tammy, Greg, Jessie and Otto: Yes. :D.J.: And you grant their every wish? :Astronov: Not every wish. There are rules. And the biggest one is to never reveal our existence to those who doesn't have a fairy, or their memory will be erased. :C.J.: Oh, please don't. From what we know, your parents had their memories erased and has no idea about their former fairies. Look we don't want you guys to lose your fairies, but D.J. and I also don't want to have our memories erased after what happened. Besides, we even saved you guys. Please, we promise to keep it a secret. :Wanda: Well, okay. :D.J.: Alright. :Tammy: So, now what? How are we going to spend our weekend? :Jessie: I think I know. :(Astronov, Neptunia and Sunny raise their wands; '''POOF')'' :(the kids ride on a long waterslide) :(everyone watches the fireworks) :Blonda: (sigh) Now this is a perfect day. :Poof: You said it, Aunt Blonda. :D.J.: It sure feels good to hang out with friends with magical fairies. :Tommy: This is going to work out well. :Sunny: It's so nice to grant wishes again. :Otto: Yeah, and who knows what the future has in store for us? (hold hands with Tammy; Tammy blushes) :(Tommy and Jessie hold hands; they've noticed they were holding hands and blushed; Jessie lightly hits Tommy) :(music plays as the camera zooms out with the kids and fairies watching the fireworks) :♪ A new happy family ♪ :♪ Granting wishes, avoiding insanity ♪ :♪ A new profound generation of the Fairly Odd- ♪ :♪ Parents! ♪ :(fireworks spell out THE END) :(clips of the next episode) :Tommy: (voice) We're going to have new neighbors living next door, where the Dinklebergs used to live. :Tammy: (voice) We introduced their kids to our friends and our school. :Tommy: (voice) And don't get me started on dealing with Robot Vicky created by our Aunt Vicky, who went berserk and was about to destroy our parents and the Mulligans. :Tammy: (voice) So much for giving pleasant introductions to new people on the neighborhood. :Tammy and Tommy: (voice) Bye! ---- Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents! Category:The Fairly OddParents: The Next Generation